


Musing

by Ithurielistic



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: L knows Light is Kira, Last Thoughts, Vignette, inner thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithurielistic/pseuds/Ithurielistic
Summary: L muses on what, he suspects, will be his death.





	Musing

L watched as Light brushed his teeth in the bathroom on the monitor. It all looked so normal, and expected. Light rinsed to his mouth, and surveyed himself in the mirror. His auburn hair was a centimeter longer, and brushed the nape of his neck. L didn't doubt that Light had noticed, and he knew from the artery pulsing on Light's forehead that it aggravated him to be less than immaculate. 

That quality was of Light's was what L likened to Kira the most. Attention to detail. Perfectionism. Intelligence that would bee frightening to any other than L himself. He bit his thumb contemplatively, and almost got up for a slice of cheesecake, only deciding at the last second that it wasn't worth it.

It was one of those few times that L had relaxed enough to uncurl from his usual seated position, and he'd taken up residence on one of the cold beds that littered the building, gazing at the monitors at a sideways angle.

"You're going to beat me, aren't you," L thought, words carrying themselves throughout his mind like bullets, gouging through his skull. He did not want to admit the truth of the matter, but his intellect made it impossible to ignore the fatal odds.

The probability that Light was Kira: 87.34%.

It had risen exponentially that night, as well as the probability that L would die. Fail. Lose. Factually, it was sound. L must force himself to accept it.

92.1%. That was the number that predicted his death, with less than 8% chance of survival. 

It almost seemed akin to fate, that all his work was to be destroyed by a man he considered a friend. The odds were not certain, but L was.


End file.
